Fever
by Spookygilly
Summary: Mulder y Scully se quedan encerrados en un sitio muy caluroso. Lo siguiente es aprovechar ese calor...


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Chris, las ideas mias.

Tipo: Nr18

Spoilers: Un poquillo de todo. Y algo de la octava, pero que si no la has visto, no vas a saber dónde está el spoiler, y por lo tanto no te estropea nada.

Dedicatorias: A la lista Smut. ¡Vamos chicas! ¡Animémosla!

Feedback: Pues no, ya que lo dices... no estaría mal.

Nota: Lo publico aquí porque tengo problemas para actualizar mi página, pero en cuánto pueda lo mandaré para allá.

*******************************

Siempre imaginé que si alguna vez Mulder y yo nos quedabamos encerrados en una habitación en la cual hubiese una temperatura extrema, sería un habitáculo así cómo una cámara frigorífica, o algún lugar dónde nos muriesemos de frío y tuviesemos que abrazarnos para no quedarnos congelados. Supongo que es el déficit de contacto humano que he tenido en los últimos siete años, lo que me hace imaginarme cosas así. Frío, y contacto.

Sería bueno haberme imaginado la otra situación extrema.

Sobre todo porque es en la que me encuentro ahora.

Esto es una sauna. Bueno, no, en realidad es un horno. Un horno de pan gigante que asa a personas enteras. Y, oh, casualidad, Mulder y yo nos hemos quedado encerrados aquí. En realidad ha sido una trampa y nos han dejado encerrados, pero tengo tanto calor que los cables de mi cerebro ya no conectan cómo antes. Al menos estamos a dos metros el uno del otro, lo suficiente para no rozarnos.

Me he desecho de mi chaqueta, subido mi falda hasta mínimos, he sacado mis medias, y desabotonado mi blusa. Y Mulder no tiene mejor pinta. Hace unos diez minutos optó por quitarse los pantalones, y aunque aún conserva la camisa, está completamente abierta. Y sólo pensar en tocarlo me dan náuseas.

¿Ves? El frío era una imagen bonita, y el calor humano una tentación demasiado pecaminosa. Pero por culpa de estas misiones apestosas para novatos y solteros - o gente sin vida propia cómo Mulder y yo -, el pensar en el contacto con otro ser que no sea yo, me cabrea. Incluso pensar en el contacto conmigo misma. Hace un momento mi mano ha tocado sin querer mi muslo, y casi me la corto por ello.

Y Mulder no está ayudando en absoluto, intenta sonreirme de vez en cuando para que crea que no vamos a morir aquí, y yo estoy tan completamente segura de ello que tengo ganas de pegarle por intentar darme falsas esperanzas. Pero pegarle supondría un esfuerzo, y creo que ya he quemado todas mis energías.

- Eh... Scully-

¿Por qué me habla? ¿No ve acaso que eso también me molesta?

Respira... respira...

- ¿Qué?-

- Cuándo salgamos de aquí te voy a invitar a un helado doble... no, no, triple. Con una botella enorme de agua fría y hielo para que el helado pase mejor.-

- No quiero helados Mulder. Pero daría cualquier cosa por una ducha completamente congelada-

¿No he hablado de que el calor hace que nuestros cuerpos produzcan más olores de los que yo desearía?

- ¿Cuántos días llevamos aquí?- No puedo evitar preguntar.

- Creo que en realidad llevamos sólo una media hora.

¿A si? Que bien. Que poco voy a tardar en morir, pensaba que iba a ser más tiempo.

- Los agentes de campo nos encontrarán, Scully-

Y si tuviese fuerzas me reiría. Esos niñatos con los que vinimos no sabrían encontrarnos ni aunque una flecha roja apuntase directamente a la puerta que nos atrapa. Sólo saben seguir órdenes. Mulder también lo sabe. Que bueno es. Dios! Ahora no tengo ganas de pegarle, tengo ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué siempre me dice cosas para que me sienta mejor?

Joder. ¿Las lágrimas se confundirán con las gotas de sudor?

- Scully- Me dice, mientras se va quitando la camisa. Si solamente hiciese frío, y pudiese recorrer ese cuerpo con mis manos... - hemos pasado cosas peores-

Y por desgracia me viene un par a la mente que creí haber borrado. Supongo que sólo las tenía escondidas y no quería recordarlas. ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?

Lo sé. ¿Desde cuándo me auto compadezco?

Anda mira. Un oasis.

- ¿No oyes algo así cómo un grifo abierto?-

- Dios Scully, superamos los alucinógenos de aquellos hongos gigantes, debemos superar también estos-

- ¿Esto significa que tú también lo escuchas?-

- Joder! Claro que sí.-

Y creo que de un momento a otro él también se va a poner a llorar.

Después pasa un silencio cómo de tres dias, que calculo que en realidad haya pasado una hora desde que estamos aquí. Y sólo quiero arrancarme la piel a tiras. Sudo por dónde jamás había sudado, y el calor está haciendo que me deshinibe de forma acelerada. Acabo de quitarme la falda y la camisa, y sólo me ha parado la cara estupefacta de Mulder, antes de quitarme el sujetador.

En realidad en mi foro interno - y externo - siempre había deseado que Mulder me viese desnuda. Ya que voy a morir, y no me queda tiempo para que a eso le acompañe una cena con velas, creo que este va a ser el momento.

Mis manos van hacia el broche de mi sujetador, pero Mulder hace un alto con la mano. Oh venga, Mulder, no te hagas el estrecho ahora, que tengo calor...

- No deberías hacer eso Scully- dice con una voz ahogada.

¿Acaso me importa lo que tu creas? Calor. Sudor. Alucinaciones. No me importa lo que digas.

- ¿Por qué?-

Se lo piensa un momento y después contesta, cómo vencido.

- Ya que mi cerebro está licuado y no me da para invertarme cualquier excusa, y puesto que tampoco nos queda mucho, te diré la verdad.- baja los ojos un segundo para después volver a mirarme profundamente- sólo voy en ropa interior y no quisiera pasar un papelón. Y si empiezas a quitarte más ropa ten por seguro que me pasará-

¿He escuchado lo que creo que he escuchado? ¿O es sólo una alucinación de tantas? Acaso Mulder... me está diciendo que... Mis defensas están demasiado bajas y mi boca pregunta sin pensar.

- ¿Aún podrías?- gesticulo con mi mano, enfatizando un poco de arriba a abajo- ¿con este calor?-

Se encoge de hombros.

- No lo sé, he supuesto que sí. Y por si acaso te he dicho lo del... lo... de tu ropa interior-

Voy a ser un poco obscena, lo sé, pero ahora mismo sólo vienen palabras primarias a mi mente.

- ¿Te empalmarías sólo con verme desnuda?-

Mulder se remueve un poco, incómodo, diría yo. Y cuando estoy apunto de pedirle perdón me contesta.

- Incluso sólo imaginándomelo.-

No deberíamos hablar de estas cosas, porque aunque aún no tengo ganas de tocarle, las partes mojadas de su cuerpo ya no me parecen tan asqueantes cómo hace unos momentos. Incluso las gotas de sudor podrían ser agua. Fresca.

Dios, Dana, para.

- Me gustaría verte empalmado-

No soy yo. Dana Scully ha salido de este cuerpo y ha entrado otra persona. Una persona convencida de que son sus últimos momentos. Que encima está con el hombre al que ama en secreto y que están los dos semidesnudos. Pero esa persona no es Dana Scully. Es Dana, a secas. Scully salvaje a lo sumo.

- Y a mi verte desnuda-

Y cómo acto reflejo después de esa frase, mi sujetador y mis bragas acompañan al resto de mi ropa en el piso. Mis muslos están húmedos, y es un placer frotarlos entre sí.

Mulder suspira, y puedo ver bajo el calzoncillo, los efectos que esta sesión están teniendo en él. Rozo con mis dedos la punta de mis pechos, erectos por el escalofrío que me recorre este momento de arriba a abajo, y Mulder se acaricia por encima de la ropa interior.

- No es justo que sólo yo esté desnuda-

- No- El "no" más sensual que he escuchado en mi vida. Y después se desliza los calzoncillos - no sin un poco de dificultad- por las piernas, tirándolos al aire y dejándolos caer en el piso, justo a mi lado.

Mi vista va un segundo hacia la ropa, pero enseguida va hacia dónde yo más quiero.

Oh Dios.

Ahora sí hace calor. Tanto, que estoy empezando a tener escalofríos. El calor extremo es lo que tiene.

Y mis ojos siguen clavados ahí. En aquel punto oscuro. Duro cómo un mástil, apuntando hacia lo más alto. Deseable. Tan deseable que lo único que me apetece hacer en estos momentos es pasar mi lengua por todo su explendor. Probarlo. Saborearlo. Debe ser Mulder en estado puro.

- Si pudiese moverme, Scully- capta mi atención, y miro a los ojos enseguida - recorrería con mis manos todo tu cuerpo, y lamería todos lo que encontrase a mi paso. Te debí hacer el amor hace mucho, y siento no haberlo hecho. Perdoname.-

Está desnudo, no sólo físicamente, y sé lo que eso significa para él, el esfuerzo que hace para abrirse a mi.

- Yo también debería haberlo hecho- le sonrío, para que sepa que todo está bien- no puedo tampoco moverme para ir a tu lado, y estoy segura de que el calor mutuo nos mataría en nada, pero puedo hacerlo yo por ti-

No sabe bien a lo que me refiero hasta que ve mi mano bajar hacia mi sexo, tan mojado y tan abierto que me maldigo por no poder estar en otra parte. Pero es lo que tengo en estos momentos, y lo necesito.

Mulder ve mi intención, y él también hace lo mismo. Abarca su sexo con su mano, y comienza a subir y a bajar, con movimientos rítmicos y estudiados. "Soy un profesional". Yo también Mulder.

Alterno mis dedos y mis manos. Mientras que con una me penetro todo lo que puedo, con la otra me acaricio el clítoris cómo la experta que soy. De vez en cuando cambio y me acaricio el interior de los muslos. Es mi zona herógena favorita, y me hace suspirar de placer.

- Lo re...cordaré- Me dice Mulder mientras sigue masturbándose para mi, tan cerca pero tan lejos.

- ¿En el cielo permiten el sexo?-

- Si no lo hacen el infierno me parecerá la mejor opción-

Sólo pensar en que es posible que en otra vida, podamos estar haciendo esto, pero juntos, me hace llegar casi al climax, pero sólo llego en realidad cuando Mulder empieza a susurrarme "Imagina tu lengua dentro de mi Scully. Mis dedos. Mi sexo."

Y lo hago. Me imagino la boca prodigiosa de Mulder, centrado en mi sexo, bebiendo de mi, siendo tan buen orador cómo es. Dibujando millones de círculos sobre mi, y mordiendo, y arañando...

- Oohh... Dios... Mulder...- Estoy acabando. Tan profundamente que creo que mi final se ha juntado con mi climax, y estoy ascendiendo al cielo. Sólo el grito ahogado de placer de Mulder me devuelve momentáneamente a la tierra, y a la realidad.

- ¡Scully! Ahh...-

Verle acabar es completamente indescriptible. Aunque podría decir que en este vuelco de sentimientos me estoy sintiendo un poco celosa de su propia mano.

De pronto el sonido de los motores de este horno dejan de sonar, y es ahora cuando estoy completamente desubicada. ¿No vamos a morir al final?

Mulder coge con la mano su camisa, tirada a poca distancia de él, y se limpia los restos de su acción.

- Creo que he escuchado pasos-

Me dice. Y me pongo alerta. En cuanto escucho unos golpes en la puerta, me pongo la chaqueta por encima.

- ¡Agentes! ¿Están ahí dentro?-

- Sí, abran esa maldita puerta!- les grita Mulder desde aquí.

- Vamos a salir Mulder- le sonrío, emocionada. Él también lo está, y cierra los ojos un segundo, intentando no emocionarse demasiado.

- Al parecer vas a poder tomarte esa ducha fría que estabas deseando-

Afirmo con mi cabeza, y le miro profundamente a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes lo que estaría bien? Que tu estuvieses bajo esa ducha, conmigo.-

- Sí- me contesta - creo que estaría de fábula-

FIN


End file.
